


christmas chaos

by donttellauntmay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fashion & Couture, M/M, aithusa is a troublemaker, and yes aithusa is wearing tinsel like the fabulous dragon they are, hahahaha, he loves to try and climb it every year haha, inspired by my cat everytime we put up our christmas tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttellauntmay/pseuds/donttellauntmay
Summary: artwork for merlin holidays 2020!!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	christmas chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisbaerfussel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/gifts).



> hi!! this is a gift piece for Eisbaerfussel!! I hope you like it :) I really loved the prompt about pet dragons messing up Christmas decorations and I immediately had an image in my head that I /had/ to draw. so here is aithusa taking down the tree like a wild child and interrupting merlin's tree decorating haha. anyway, I hope you have a happy and safe holiday!!


End file.
